Past Tense
by FireFlysquared
Summary: The crew finds themselves in another predicament upon finishing a job for Milo. When things don't go the way they were planned, Simon has to take some drastic measures to ensure everyone's safety. However something completely unexpected then happens causing turmoil and yet more adventures with our beloved crew.
1. Chapter 1

_"Well now gentlemen… what we have here is an impasse."_ Mal said with a calm yet determined voice. He looked carefully down the barrel of what he assumed was a fully loaded rifle aimed directly at his forehead. To his right, Zoe, never one to show a hint of fear, had her hands up along with a bag of money clutched tight in her right fist.

 _"Really Milo? After all the ruttin' work we done? We feed you and this how you act?"_ Jayne snarled angrily. The mercenary held his hands high as well, bitterly staring at the short potbellied man in front of them. His shape bore a striking resemblance to the lop-sided snowmen that River had made at the edge of the clearing where Serenity was currently parked. Inside the main hold of Serenity, the icy standoff continued.

 _"Come now Mal, you know I'm not the type to twist words. Hand over the money and this will all be-"_ , Milo started, not quite getting his threat out before Mal abruptly interrupted.

 _"Might wanna do some thinking on that Milo, We just delivered to you 300 pounds of ammo, like we promised. Stole it good and honest like, no trace of being followed. It follows that you're makin' out plenty on this deal…ain't that right Zoe?"_ Mal questioned the exotic looking warrior woman without even turning his attention from the gun that still aimed dangerously at Milo's face.

 _"Like a bandit captain,_ " She responded succintly, never breaking her gaze from Milo or his rifle.

 _"So?"_ Milo said looking painfully impatient.

 _"Seems to me yer' temptin' the fates… and memory serves they don't take kindly to bein' tempted."_ Mal said in a low voice, an ominous air surrounding them.

 _"I ain't got time for all that gorram nonsense. Verse is full-a lowlife's like you who ain't got the sense to do what ya's told. We's takin the money, now stop tryin' to be smart and hand it over quick like an' we'll be on our way."_ Milo said as the large fellow behind him started leaning awkwardly, losing his focus for a moment looking generally uncomfortable.

 _"You ever heard of Karma, Milo? Tends to come after those who don't do rightly by their agreements."_ Zoe said her eyes narrowing as she gave Mal a side glance.

 _"I'm startin to lose my...lose my..."_ Milo stopped talking all on his own. His face contorted from a clear internal pain as the sound of a large rumble pierced the still air, and the grip on his rifle wasn't as sure.

A moment later, all five of Milo's men, (who'd been ready to riddle the defiant three with holes,) began dropping like flies. One started sweating wildy, while another dropped his weapon, grabbed his stomach and fell to his knees... the largest one, a woman taller than Jayne, began heaving whilst clutching her stomach, and let her pistol slip from her hands. Her face was radiating a pale shade of white. Within seconds, Mal, Zoe, and Jayne disarmed the rest as they groaned in agony and clutched at their stomachs.

 _"Witch… witchcraft! What did you…HOW did you?-"_ , Milo stammered, doing his level best to stay upright. He failed, spilling onto his knees along with his men. In the second his rifle hit the floor, Zoe snatched it, unloaded it in a flash, and discarded it a safe distance away.

 _"-Make you go all weak in the knees? Must be my cunning good looks... Ma always said I'd break a few hearts one day."_ Mal said whimsically as he brought his arms down as the peril was quickly passing.

 _"Got an excellent ear for double cross Milo. Seems one of your friends sent a wave to your boss explaining how you were gonna… what was the phrase?"_ Mal turned his head to the side for a response from one of his crew, his thin lips playing that lop sided smirk he was known for.

 _"...Dump our smelly hides after you got the money back!'"_ Jayne exclaimed excitedly as he grabbed the suffering fatman by the collar. Milo could hardly argue.

 _"That hearty stew ya'll had was courtesy of our doc. It included a little ingredient, helps folks see what they had for last night's supper without much delay."_ Mal said as he half looked up to the rafter above, where a smiling Simon stood next to an astounded Kaylee. Kaylee gave the doctor a wide eyed smile in amazement.

 _"I figured 'do no harm' didn't include painful intestinal incontinence."_ Simon said quietly to Kaylee as she shook her head in bemused agreement.

 _"Mal… please… you gotta know.. I didn't- I wasn't-"_ , That was all he could muster over the pain. Jayne grabbed him up as Zoe led the rest of the bandits to the cargo door, Mal signaled Jayne to throw Milo out as well.

 _"Ya know, someone's gonna have to tell that boss of yours that when I do work, I expect payment. Now we're gonna throw your 'sorry hides' off my boat, as I don't have near enough clean bathrooms as it is. I'm not partial to cleanin' up after you and yours."_

 _"Wash, get her spun up. We need to be off this rock in two…"_ Mal barked after punching the intercom near the rear hatch.

 _"Aye Captain, up in two."_ Wash said briefly through the intercom. Mal turned back to see Zoe and Jayne toss another of Milo's men into the soft snow. There was little argument as the various thugs were dealt with, the special ingredient added by Simon's cunning, disabling them entirely.

 _"You ain't gunna... you can't let us-"_ Milo began meek-fully begging, his plaintive cries cut off Mal's swift reply. The captain knelt down with his gun drawn, for what seemed to be a definitive mortal blow. At the last moment he pulled the gun back, and smiled.

 _"Not gunna what? Kill you Milo? No… come now. That'd be merciful, wait 'til you see what you got ahead. Doc tells me that this particular ailment will last until you've either puked or evacuated everything that went in for the better part of the week. With some rest and a little bit of luck, you might even be able to take solid food fore' U-day. Could be you think twice for robbing honest folk of what they got coming, dong ma?"_ Mal said; a fierce determination in his tone, as the punishment for the bandit's deeds became clear.

In a few minutes, the ship powered up. Mal turned to leave the groaning raiders as they lay on the ground in the sort of obvious pain that was on their faces despite the snow.

 _"But what are… we supposed to do?"_ Milo said groaning after Mal in a pathetic manner.

 _"Find some leaves,"_ Mal said with little to no sympathy for the ordeal he was leaving the fat man in, as he hopped back onto Serenity's landing bay. _"And maybe some new pants!"_ Jayne yelled in addition as the roar of the engines increased, and the doors locked securely as the craft lifted up from the snowy clearing.

Jayne's rumbling laughter began as Serenity cleared the tree line, and continued as the ship sailed it's way toward the Black.

...

 _"Nice work doc,"_ Jayne actually sounded truly impressed for once.

 _"I can't believe it actually worked. I mean the Magensiate Diaxopil has a bit of an aftertaste, besides the violent diarrhea and stomach clearing properties of course."_ Simon said in a slightly proud manner that made River smirk as she loomed from a nearby vantage point on an internal brace.

 _"It was a smart notion, worked like a charm to."_ Mal said draining a cup of stiff coffee.

 _"Frankly, I'm surprised they had seconds,"_ Inara said as she chuckled with Wash about it. Zoe stood giggling behind Wash, who was doing his best to not explode with laughter.

 _"Remind me to go on a very short diet when Simon's cooking turn is up!"_ He said as he finally laughed aloud.

Jayne sat with his legs up devouring a can of processed beans with a spoon that looked more like a long knife. River sauntered by, giving him one her trade mark grins.

 _"Gettin' harder to pull a job without complications."_ Zoe said rubbing her man's shoulders, bringing the difficulty back to mind.

 _"Yeah... well, I think he got off easy,"_ The burly man muttered with a grimace. As he eyed his food suspiciously, and looked back at River with a worried look.

 _"Maybe so, but he's the only contact on Jian Ying that we didn't burn since our last stop. Live folks tend to be better for business than dead ones generally."_ The captain said as he got up to go to the kitchen.

Jayne tapped his foot on the small yet strong box of money.

 _"Still though, ten thousand credits split five ways… I can think of a few ways to spend this",_ He said reveling in the take.

 _"Five? What happened to 'good work doc'?"_ Simon retorted quickly noticing the math had seemingly changed.

 _"Did'ya get a gun pointed at your head?"_ Jayne asked pointedly.

 _"It's good to be warm… but not too warm…"_ River said to Simon with a strange urgency, that distracted him from the simmering confrontation.

" _ **Six**_ _ways," Mal said disapproving of Jayne's notion quickly, "'sides we got some time for we can port to spend it, mean to swing by Haven for a spell put the word out for our next enterprise."_ Mal announced off-handedly, giving an impromptu itinerary.

 _"Mal,"_ Inara started with a dulcet tranquil tone, but before she could get another word out, Mal interrupted.

 _"No, I said no once before, but now I mean it. And yes I know what you're gonna say-",_ Mal said as he prepared a new cup of coffee.

 _"Seriously? How could you possibly-"_ Inara's eyes searched right through him, as she tried her best not to argue.

 _"It's the same thing as last time, I'm not lookin' to get to cozy on one of them core worlds. Place like that makes a man soft…Money we got now is for the supplies and repairs."_ Mal said in a definitive manner that sounded as if he was desperate to have it settled.

 _"Well 'soft' men tend to have better hygienic standards. We've had barely enough time to rest after the last caper, and frankly I haven't been able to find a client in almost three weeks that was worth my time,"_ Inara said defiantly.

 _"You could uh… widen your client base-",_ Jayne said in a manner that was meant to be seductive, but landed with a thud.

 _"I'll let you know if I ever start taking on moon brains that smell like gun oil…"_ Inara, said with an eye roll, not amused in any way.

Mal looked back towards Inara, taking in the companion's suitably beautiful attire. He constantly wondered where her dresses came from, as she seemingly always wore something that was shiny and new, even in the black for a month on end.

 _"Captain, If I can't work, then how am I expected to-"_ Inara looked him over, her eyebrows furrowed.

 _"Go HWONG-TONG… We go where the work is Inara, besides-"_ Mal was cut off as an alarm bell sounded. Zoe was on her feet before the first siren bleat finished.

 _"Gorramit!"_ Jayne said as he nearly toppled over in startled surprise.

 _"What's happening-?"_ Kaylee asked desperately.

 ** ** _"Emergency… cargo bay!"_ Shepherd Book's voice boomed over the intercom.**  
**

...

That's the end of the first chapter. As always, comments are appreciated! :) let me know if you'd like to read another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Wash, get up to the bridge! I need the closest place we could set her down,_ " The captain ordered.

" _But shouldn't I come and-_ " Wash began, his eyes peering down the hallway at his attentive wife who was already in action.

" _No time to argue Wash. Ship, land, now!_ " Mal commanded, conveying his message in the shortest amount of words possible.

 _"_ _Fire, Bad_!" Wash mocked as he scampered off, attempting to hide his fear of the unknown threat Book had just alerted them all to.

Shepherd Book stood near the large rear hatch, his face showing deep concern, as everyone quickly arrived at his location around the same moment. Mal was first… his revolver cocked, Zoe thereafter, placed her right hand lightly over her Deer's Leg Rifle, ready to aim the second she was cued.

" _Shepherd I... ain't sensin' any real peril here... ?_ " Mal questioned as he approached apprehensively, his heavy leather boots slapping on the heavy metal grates that made up Serenity's cargo bay floor.

" _Is it Reavers!?"_ Jayne asked wide eyed with flop sweat coming to his face. His eyes were glaring with an intensity of fear that only the big burly mercenary could convey...

River was directly behind her brother, coming to a graceful stop as Jayne looked around quickly looking for the beastly misshapen humanoids.

 _"_ _It ain't Reavers._ " Zoe replied incredulously, her form slowing as she saw that there didn't appear to be any immediate threat to life and limb.

" _Worse_ …" Shepherd Book said in a rather calm fashion, as he folded his arms in a judgmental way and gave a stern glare to the captain.

" _Shepherd, you mind explaining to me just what the-_ " Mal was cut mid sentence by the shepherd, who was surprisingly angry for the first time in a while.

" _Thievery Captain. Plain and simple. Someone has stolen an entire box of Plums I got from the monastery on Jiang Ying."_ Shepherd responded, enunciating every syllable.

" _Is that it?"_ Jayne rolled his eyes and if looks could kill, Shepherd would have been on the floor at that very instant.

" _No, it's not, they also took a donation box for the orphan relief fund I was meaning to deposit on Beaumonde when we touched down, round about 200 credits. The thief didn't even have the courtesy of cleaning up the mess."_ He said as he directed their attention to several strewn Plum pits' on the deck floor.

 _"_ _Tyen shiao duh!",_ Mal said sighing visibly.

" _Preacher, next time you might wanna use something a little less than the fear of god to let us know somethin's gone missin'."_ Mal retorted, trying his best to not lose his patience.

" _Captain, this_ _is_ _an emergency. A ship as tight as this one, we all must respect each other. Whoever is doing this has no concept of decency or common courtesy to others_." Shepherd stated matter-of-factly.

Without hesitation all eyes looked to Jayne with less than admiring looks. The mercenary didn't feel it at first as He was considering the empty crate, but seconds later he felt the heat of at least 6 pairs of eyes.

" _What? Why ya lookin' at me!?"_ , He asked, genuinely shocked.

" _Well it does sorta fit Jayne_ ," Kaylee said quickly as she tossed one of the cores into the box.

" _No ruttin' way, something goes missing and y'all blame me. It's more like to be that moon brain girl a' his' than me._ " Jayne said pointing at Simon and River, in a desperate attempt to defend himself. River gave him an odd smirk and looked over at Simon carelessly.

" _She would never... my sister is NOT a thief. You however…_ " Simon began, wasting no time in defending his sister. His tone was less than apologetic as he stared Jayne down fearlessly.

" _How would ya' know? She wanders off all the gorram time to who knows where, doin' who knows what? Just yesterday I lost a whole set a' nudies I picked up on Persephone. I'll bet if we search y'all's cabin, we'll find 'em stashed up."_ Jayne stated, looking to the rest of the crew for back up.

" _River is NOT a thief. She might have her issues but she respects other people's things unlike some folks-_ " the doctor said accusingly.

 _"_ _That was one time Doc, and I gave it all back more or less. You were half way to bein' burned up as I recall, 'sides that Cobb's don't steal food."_ Jayne said in reply, adjusting his belt and standing a bit taller as he mentioned his family name.

" _Cobb's_ _are_ _for eating…_ " River chimed in leaning forward with a creepy voice that unsettled just about everyone.

 _"_ _Preacher, Could-a been one of them hwun dan's came on board with our 'friend' Milo,"_ Zoe said as she examined the emptied box carefully, to not disturb the evidence.

" _Not likely Zoe, this wasn't out in the open. They had to watch where I placed it, which I didn't do till after we left those brigands in the snow."_ Shepherd explained.

" _Whoever did this, did it after we hit atmo."_ Mal surmised, his face reflecting a growing concern and he turned to look stoically at the group gathered. He didn't so much look at them as past them.

" _You don't think one of us-?"_ Kaylee's eyes narrowed and her eyebrows furrowed in a hurt manner.

 _"_ _I just can't believe someone would-_ " Inara softly stated as she examined the room along with the crew's concerned eyes.

" _Captain ain't no way-"_ Zoe interjected.

" _Who likes gorram Plums anyway!_ _?_ _"_ Jayne shouted off-handedly.

" _River wouldn't do this-_ " Simon continued echoing his earlier defense.

" _Violating food is bad enough, but taking money from poor, innocent-"_ Sheppard Book said fuming indignantly.

All at once those gathered realized that Mal hadn't said a word.

" _Captain?"_ Zoe began, but a look from Mal silenced her before she began.

" _This ship is our home, and one of the rules of that home is very simple. 'Could be that whoever ate the food and snatched the money didn't realize who it was for,"_ Mal began. He picked up one of the half eaten cores and tossed it back into the box.

" _Now... I may not have appreciated Book's methods, and I'd ask that in future that he not DEAFEN us…",_ Mal glared, giving Book a slightly aggravated look. " _But... he's right. We can't afford to be stealin' things from one 'nother."_ Mal said looking over all those present.

 _"_ _So here's the way it is, if any of ya'll took any o' this... and you come forward by tonight for' supper, it'll be no harm done. You'll be cleanin' latrenes till the end of never, but I won't be holdin' any grudges. If however someone doesn't come forward, I'll be searching every cabin high and low, and whoever does have the stuff won't be welcome on this ship and will be gettin' off at the next stop, and never gettin' back on again long as she's mine."_

" _Mal!?_ ", Inara said as she was shocked at Mal's proposal, Kaylee too. Even Jayne looked a little bit concerned.

" _But It was just some_ -" Kaylee began, appalled by Mal's suggestion. She didn't get far.

 _"_ _Someone who can steal money and food and not have the decency to set things right, ain't the type a' folk I want on my boat. Now, I said what I had to say. Zoe, head up to the bridge and let Wash know too."_

" _Captain-_ " Zoe looked as if she wanted to say something more.

" _Zoe, don't… just don't."_ He said affirming his decision. Zoe nodded, and left without ceremony.

" _The rest-a' you, help Shepherd cleanup, you got work to do?… Do it. I don't got any patience for much else today."_ Mal commanded,his mood one of zero tolerance. No one dared to test him.

...

* * *

...

" _I'm sorry Shepherd,_ " Kaylee sweetly said as she swept up.

" _It's alright Kaylee. The only who needs to be apologizing is the one that did the stealing it."_ Book said as he went through the remains of the box.

 _"_ _I just didn't think Jayne was capable._ " Kaylee said with a sympathetic glance.

" _Why do you assume it was him?"_ Shepherd Book asked, turning to look up at the mechanic with a fatherly inquisition.

" _Well… just 'cause. Jayne's always in for himself, never thinks 'fore he does somethin'… usually stupid."_ She said looking down sheepishly while continuing to sweep.

 _"_ _If it was him, and I'm not saying it was, just don't forget that none of us are perfect."_ The preacher replied, continuing to gather the disturbed remains.

" _-'Cept River. She's strange but there ain't a harsh bone in her body_." Kaylee said in defense.

" _Maybe, maybe not. But Jayne wasn't wrong though, the way she gets sometimes… it's troubling."_ He responded, thinking each word through before speaking.

" _Shepherd, you really don't think-"_ Kaylee frowned as she focused her eyes on the floor she was sweeping.

" _Doesn't matter Kaylee. I just hope for her sake it wasn't her, the Captain viewed the theft as a serious breach._ " Shepherd replied.

 _"_ _I don't get why he's so mad. I mean it ain't like anyone got hurt. Back where I'm from if you weren't stealin' you were bein' took."_ Kaylee shrugged her shoulders.

" _If the captain is from the school that I believe him to be, theft on this ship is no small deal Kaylee. I understand you feel he's being harsh, but remember, it's the unspoken rules like respect and decency that keep desperate people from acting like animals. Break those rules, even for a moment, and we all become a bit more savage."_ Shepherd explained calmly and lovingly.

 _"_ _But don't that bible you carry teach forgiveness?"_ Kaylee asked, her tone completely genuine.

 _"_ _It does, but it also reminds us that consequences follow actions, and no amount of forgiveness can bypass punishment."_ Shepherd Book responded carefully almost as if he were close to the closing of one of his sermons, as he threw away the last pit into a nearby trash can.

...

* * *

...

In rafter's above, River sat quietly, listening to seemingly nothing and everything at the same time. She ran her hands along a large box, leaning her head against it almost as if she was trying to listen to what was inside.

" _Mei mei, what are you doing here?"_ Simon gazed curiously at his younger sister. He took a seat next to her and lovingly grazed her cheek.

 _"I'm hearing...t_ _rying to find them. The person everyone's chasing."_ River replied matter-of-factly, as if the answer was supposed to be evident.

 _"_ _You mean the thief? I wouldn't worry about that._ " Simon gently replied as he tried to console her. The tips of his fingers grazed the top of her head.

 _"_ _You think I could have… don't you, think the girl did it?"_ River asked with a straight face, looking at him directly in the eyes.

" _What? No. I mean sometimes you're forgetful, but there's no crime against that."_ Simon said smoothly, a half smile lurking on his face.

 _"_ _I'll find them…don't worry about it. Then it'll all be ok."_ River said with a certainty that struck the doctor as truly odd.

...

* * *

...

" _This is not ok_... _no way Zoe."_ Wash said as he turned away from the control panel.

" _That's what he said, and the captain's not one for empty threats, less it's t'wards Inara."_ Zoe replied as she stared off into the black starlit sky with a slightly defeated gaze. She sighed, trying to keep her silent anxieties in check.

" _Mal won't do it._ " Hoban Washburne said confidently, almost defiantly, a half laugh escaped his throat. He just knew this sounded absurd.

" _You don't know him like I do Wash."_ Zoe said as usual on the defensive, " _I remember thinking that he 'wouldn't' do a lot of things back during the war. Sometimes I disagreed,"_ she let out a small sigh, " _but every time he kept us going even when I thought we were wrong."_ She continued placing her hand gently on her husband's shoulder, as she savored the feeling of it as a comfort to her disquiet.

 _"_ _He won't do this. If I have to... I'll tell him... I mean...Even if Jayne-_ " Wash started but didn't get too far in his sentence before he was interrupted by Jayne.

 _"_ _Why's it gotta be me?"_ Jayne grimaced defiantly, his face incredulous that he was being talked about so openly.

" _Oh.. hey... big man…"_ Wash said with a glimpse of embarrassed fear at the mercenaries' discovery.

 _"_ _Ya'll think I did it too."_ Jayne said in an almost contemptuous retort; he checked his gun in a manner that seemed to indicate an unspoken threat.

" _No,"_ Zoe said as she recognized his threat, but met it with a sturdy resolve that indicated the absence of anything but pure, steely determination.

 _"_ _We're just speculating, healthy sport ya know, keeps the uhh...mind fresh."_ Wash continued, wondering why the two seemed to be about to confront each other in a manner that he was completely uncomfortable with. His light eyes looked toward Jayne inquisitively.

 _"_ _Guys? Can you not be so... well…. well armed in here? I wouldn't mind, but you know… space and all?"_ He said indicating the tempered glass that was inches away from them, if there was an exchange of bullets.

 _"_ _No worries husband, Jayne's not lookin' to be spaced today."_ She said assuring him without looking anywhere but intensely at Jayne's imposing statuesque form towering at the cockpit door.

 _"_ _Well, I told ya'll it weren't me, But right now we got a bigger issue."_ The big man grumbled, as he seemed to be about to reveal a secret that was more worrisome than a simple dispute over stolen goods.

 _"Jayne, If this about your stomach or your "nudies" goin' missing again-"_ Zoe began, dismissing him before he started.

 _"No gorramit!..._ _Someone took one of my grenades",_ He said with a deep voice that didn't bode well.

Wash and Zoe looked from one person to the other and felt unsettled rather instantaneously.

 _"_ _Tsai boo shr.…"_ they both said in near unison.

...

...

End of Chapter 2

Thanks for all your amazing comments and reviews, and even more so for following this story! You guys are awesome. Until the next chapter! Hope y'all Browncoat's enjoyed reading as much as we enjoyed writing it!


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe you'd be capable of that." Inara said calmly, her soft ebony curls falling aside slightly as she shook her head gracefully.

"You think I'm wrong?" Mal said in a sort of an exasperated tone, one palm running through his hair anxiously. He refused to look at the beautiful companion in the eye.

"Mal, I understand that when people make mistakes they have to be held accountable, but I really think-" Inara started, careful not to let too much emotion show at once. With every word, she seemed to enunciate slowly, and unknowingly put Mal at ease.

"If I don't, who will? I'm the captain Inara, and they're my crew. If they can't respect my rules then they don't deserve to be here." Mal explained, imitating the tone of a scolded child trying to defend himself. His indigo shaded eyes longingly searched through her own dark orbs as if looking for guidance.

"You don't have to tell me that you're in charge Mal, but throwing people off your boat for petty thieving? Do you really think that's the best way to handle this?" She asked in a voice that was stern, yet immediately changed into a softer maternal like tone. Her chocolate colored eyes seemed to want to reach his soul.

"This ain't no petty theft Inara. Boat has to be a safe place. A place where folks can let their hair down, and not have to worry about the 'verse out there. If people start breaking that peace, then there ain't no place left for a person to feel at ease." Mal said with finality, turning to leave. Inara could sense a hint of surrender in the second that his voice cracked mid sentence.

"But what if it was Kaylee...or Wash? I know Jayne can be a problem, but he's never done anything close to this. Who's not expendable Mal?" Inara said this with her head gently angled to one side, her eyes piercing his back and making him stop in his tracks.

"There ya' go again… actin' as if you're above suspicion." Mal said giving her a quick retort, speaking to the air with a suddenly suspicious tone, and cocking his head to the side as he turned around. Little, if none of him, believed 'Nara to be the cause of this, but vulnerability was one thing that he refused to show. As soon as he felt any hint of it, he repelled it and it usually involved him verbally attacking the other party.

"Are you...accusing me?" Inara said, folding her arms in a manner that spoke volumes, her eyes inquisitive. She quickly glanced away, trying to conceal the hurt that was overcoming her large brown eyes. The gold inlay on her shawl shimmered as she turned her form slightly, allowing the deck lights to reflect off the sides of her vibrant, arabesque dress.

"You know that ain't what I meant. You said 'fore this you hadn't had a decent client in a while, or so I recall. Now, rent don't come outta thin air, and without the constant flow of funds of the well monied 'lordly type' into that shiny purse a' yours-" Mal started as he leaned forward on the table, his eyes lingering on her lips for a split second, and then back towards her inviting yet evasive eyes.

"So besides hating what I do, I'm a thief now too. Is that it?" She stated curtly, her eyes never once leaving his as she began showing her indignance.

"No, but sometimes-" He stopped himself mid sentence, seemingly approaching a barrier, that he thought better of before crossing.

"Sometimes what? Might as well say it Mal, if I'm the thief it might be the last chance you get." Her eyebrows furrowed with hurt; she bit her bottom lip to help keep her rapid growing anger in check.

"Sometimes I wish you _were_ a little dirtier!" Mal said boldly, barely containing himself.

"HA! In your dreams." Inara said turning her head to the side at the double entendre.

"Not like that… I mean the rest of us make mistakes, do things we ain't proud of to survive. Hell, even Kaylee been known to break the rules on occasion. But you always got this air, that you ain't capable…better than us even." The captain attempted to explain as he stood up quickly, his height suddenly being doubled.

"I do not!" Inara meant to say it as calmly as possible, yet her voice rang twice as loud than she had anticipated.

"Oh really 'Nara? A moment ago, you were lamenting pretty hard about how horrible it would be if I honestly had to kick someone off, and not for a second did you think I might hold you to the same standard as I hold them." Mal's indigo shaded eyes pierced right through her as she innocently looked at him awaiting an apology, a deeper meaning to why he was being the way he was… something. Nothing came.

"Not everyone has faults that are so easily apparent captain. Some of us keep them a little closer to the chest." Inara icily said as she looked at him with an unsympathetic glance.

"That may be so, but don't think for a second I don't mean you too when it comes to crew matters. You ain't any different than the rest of the crew." Mal left the kitchen swiftly, realizing that he had said more than he had meant to.

"Captain!" Jayne with Zoe in tow, approached him earnestly as he was looking over a weathered diagram of search areas on the ship.

"Not now Jayne." Malcolm responded instantly.

"But you-" Jayne attempted to say what he could in the short amount of time that was allotted.

"What part of 'not now' do you not get?" The captain seemed to stare Jayne down, not finding any of it amusing.

"Yeah but cap-" he retorted.

"I seem to recall a long conversation we had through an airlock where one of us was 'bout to be spaced, and other one was about to do the spacing. Coulda' swore-" Mal threatened.

"I know that Mal, and I'm not sayin-" The burly mercenary responded.

"We're done you and me. This whole time I let you stay under my roof and this is how you pay me back?" Captain knew he had to regain his composure but he couldn't help it, not now.

"Sir, it weren't-" Zoe started in trying her best to contain the captain. Her brown eyes pleading as she tried to explain.

"No Zoe, don't defend him. What if it were your stuff he pilfered, or Wash? Ain't no space for-" Mal defended.

"MAL!" They both said in unison. Their combined voices stopped him for a moment.

"I know you don't trust me, I get that, and I know I ain't exactly been decent at times.." Jayne attempted one last time.

"Try 'ever'." Mal replied flippantly.

"But I'm telling you for true Mal, I won't lie to you again. I promised you that, and I mean to keep my word. It weren't me." A certain genuineness escaped his lips that startled the Captain.

"Someone took one of his grenades sir, it ain't like Jayne to lose armament, nor to admit it if he had." Zoe said a marshall quality of sargent giving a report.

"What? Zoe are you sayin'?" Mal asked surprised at what he was hearing. He repeated her sentence over in his head to make sure.

"I don't know sir, but I know he ain't at fault here, at least I don't believe so." Zoe replied with confidence.

"It was a spirit..." a voice said calmly from the medical bay. In the artificial light of the medbay, River stood solemnly looking intensely at the ceiling. "A spirit who isn't happy."

"She was scared before, but she's more scared now. Unsure of what's next, getting desperate. She knows she'll be found out, but she thinks… she thinks she has a way." River admitted her tone more like a confession.

"You ever notice she only makes sense when no ones listenin'?" Jayne asked Zoe quietly who responded by nodding cryptically.

"Your grenade, Shepherds good food, money…" Mal said aloud doing a calculation that was coming up with an answer.

"Captain, surely you don't think… a spirit?" Zoe replied incredulously.

"Don't take much belief in spooks Zoe, and ghosts don't eat much I reckon…" Malcolm said, his signature side smirk following.

"Stowaway" He said as he replayed the events of the last day in his head. The captain looked at the crew who'd gathered on the bridge.

"You think someone got on at Jiang Ying?" Kaylee said curiously, her eyes widened in bewilderment.

"Seems like." Mal scratched the side of his head, as he attempted to put the pieces together.

"But how come we ain't seen them?" Jayne accused.

"Serenity's got a bunch of places for a person to hide if they's small enough." Kaylee said as she recounted in her mind how many places she wriggled in and out of in order to keep the ol' girl flying.

"Could be that Milo's ship had some folks on it, got on board when he confronted us." Zoe said.

"Either way someone's armed, and not lightly," Wash said as he keyed in a new course.

"One of those grenades go off near a bulkhead or the rear hatch, and we won't be around to wonder who and why." Shepherd book chimed in, a grim look about his face regarding the current situation.

"We need to find them and fast." Zoe said on a mission.

"What about a sensor sweep, we can look for heat signatures?" Simon suggested as he held River's hand tightly.

"No can do Doc. That bounty hunter we ran into disabled the internal sensors remember? Haven't had time to get them working right since." Wash responded with dismay.

"So...They could be under our noses and we couldn't tell?" Inara asked worriedly from her place in second pilot's chair. Mal stood close and nodded, thinking through all the options.

"We could search the ship, spot by spot?" Shepherd suggested.

"That'll take too long…. 'sides, could be they kill us all when they know they been found." Jayne said fearfully his deep voice contradicting the fear found in it.

"Air." Kaylee said to no one in particular.

"You got a notion little Kaylee?" Shepherd asked curiously.

"Maybe... we siphon the air from all compartments slow like, we put them to sleep and then we go find'em." Kaylee said excitedly, wheels turning in her head.

"Well alright then. Lets do that." Captain replied, having complete confidence in the small mechanic's plan.

"Hang-on." Wash interrupted abruptly.

"What? Wash it's a good plan." Jayne muttered.

"No disagreement there, except we can't do it from here. Controls are in the engine room, so whoever goes-" Wash indicated…

"Might run a foul of our visitor," Mal said interrupting as he realized the danger.

"Gotta risk it hun,'" Zoe said looking to Wash with eyes that seemed to understand the danger.

"Captain, I'll go." Zoe said volunteering while a smirk was playing on her lips. She couldn't help but to love the adrenaline rush that came with her job.

"Zoe, you can't." Wash looked to his wife fearfully, his face doing it's best to convince his wife otherwise.

"It's my turn on this one," Zoe said with a face that didn't look to be persuaded. She leaned in and reassuringly gave her husband a gentle kiss.

"Alright, but if you see anyone-" Mal was ready to dispute this one if he had to.

"Then I'll kill them." She responded matter of factly. She gave Kaylee a look and the two moved off.

"Aww Man…" Jayne bellowed.

"What?" Simon entreated.

"I just remembered I ain't had no supper." Jayne said his face reflecting true disappointment.

"Thats what you're thinking about? Food?" Simon replied disgusted the man was only concerned with his rumbling stomach.

"I never figured on dying with an empty stomach. Ain't no way for a man to meet his maker." Jayne tried arguing his point.

"There are worse ways to die." Inara shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Could be it's 'bout the same. But we ain't dyin' today." Mal replied as he closed the hatch to the cockpit to an almost audible gulp of Jayne.

Serenity's hallways and corridors were empty and eerily quiet. As Kaylee and Zoe made their way through the deserted ship, sounds and sights that were ordinarily comforting and familiar, seemed odd and off putting. Kaylee rounded the kitchen table and nearly tripped over a chair that was out of place.

"Ow!" Kaylee said aloud.

Zoe caught her arm, with her open hand, her other clutching the Deer's Leg rifle. Kaylee looked up at Zoe, to find her eyes elsewhere.

"Zo?-" she asked worriedly.

Zoe shook her head… indicating that she was to remain silent. She made a military signal that meant for Kaylee to keep moving, and the two continued along the path towards the engine room.

As they approached it, the dark hallway was a strange sight.

"That…. that ain't right." Kaylee whispered. Usually the door to the engine bay was open, it made it easier for Kaylee to zip in and out. She could even count on one hand the number of times she'd closed it.

They approached the door, Zoe leaned her ear up against it, listening closely. After a moment she signalled that all clear and motioned for Kaylee to unlock and open it. Kaylee followed orders, and with a large heavy click, she pulled the door open.

Zoe was at the door in a flash, her gun at the ready, she looked about, and upon seeing nothing she signaled for Kaylee to come in and get to work. There was no movement. Turning about, she saw a sickly pale figure in dark clothing standing next to Kaylee with a blinking item in her hand. Kaylee stood back in horror and shock, as the young girl stood expressionless next to her.

"Shadow… y'all gonna take me to shadow!" She said her hollow thin voice matching her frailness of frame.

...

Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Comments and reviews are always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

_"_ _They's takin' too long_." The muscular mercenary said as he paced back and forth at the rear of the bridge. Mal watched him intently and responded,

" _Give Zoe time...Ain't no way she'd ever come back without the job done._ " He said as he looked over the 7 other souls crowded into Serenity's bridge.

" _I hate to be agreeing with Jayne in general, but he's right. We should probably-"_ Wash admitted as his fears had clearly begun to unravel. His heart raced as thoughts of his wife being in any sort of danger took over.

 _"_ _Do what... send someone else out there? Not yet. We wait. Zoe always-"_ Mal started. He had complete confidence in Zoe and sometimes couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Wash's perception.

" _What if they're hurt? What if they never even made it to- It's all my fault!"_ Wash's voice cracked in desperation.

" _Wash seriously now, you need to settle down. Zoe will be fine. She's faster on the trigger than me, and she's got the knack for doin' things quiet like."_ Mal said confidently, nodding his head and smirking as he waited patiently by the intercom. Wash stopped pacing all at once, closing his eyes and turning towards him. He let out a small gulp as his light blue eyes met the captain's nervously.

" _Mal, uh, I know there's not a right time or way to say this..."_ Wash started as if he were relieving himself of heavy bricks on his shoulders.

" _Wash seriously, can't this wait, we got 'nough suspense as it is."_ An irritated Mal said quickly trying to move on to the present peril.

" _Yes, well...no actually. You need to know."_ He said bowing his head in shame and speaking in a very serious tone.

" _Ai-ya… just say it already._ " Mal spat out, his annoyance with the conversation becoming obvious.

" _It was me._ " He said in a manner that didn't quite sink in with Mal.

" _It was you what..?_ " Mal replied in frustration, with an air that seem to dismiss his words before they were even spoken.

" _I ate the plums…_ " Wash's words hit nearly everyone at the same time. He lowered his head in shame, his cheeks flushed red.

" _You what!?"_ Mal said nearly exclaiming with surprise.

" _I told ya!_ " Jayne exclaimed, nearly celebratory in his response.

" _That doesn't… how… Wash?_ " Inara asked, her confidence shaken for a moment.

" _I'm sorry, I truly am, I got hungry when we're waiting for the drugs to take effect. I didn't even open the box, it was already open when I found it. I get hungry when I'm nervous, I also talk, shake, shiver… generally anything that says 'hey I'm nervous-'"_ Wash rambled.

" _Wash… you were confessin_ '." Mal said with a stern interruption mixed with impatience.

" _I know, sorry... sitting there, not knowing if the plan would work, I didn't even have time to clean up, you guys came back so fast and out came the guns… I just ran."_ He admitted in a defeated tone.

" _What about the money?"_ Shepherd Book asked solemnly, as he considered Wash's eyes carefully, watching for signs of any lingering deception.

" _Now_ _that...that_ _wasn't me, there were only plums when I got there. Now If I'd known they were Shepherd's… please, you gotta believe me. I would never ever-"_ He began to protest.

" _It's alright, and I appreciate you coming forward. Not an easy thing with us all here._ " Shepherd replied calmly accepting Wash's words with a patient demeanor.

" _What!? Wash is the thief and all he gets is-?_

" Jayne barked, glaring at everyone.

" _Save it, we'll settle this later Wash. Right now-"_ , Mal began, but he didn't get far.

" _Now hold on… it seems to me I'm owed somethin'_ " Jayne said as he looked at Mal both triumphant and defiant at once.

" _-annnnd that would be?"_ Mal asked with a surprised look.

" _An apology? Turns out I ain't no part in this here particular theft. So hows 'bout a 'I'm sorry Jayne for not trustin' you? Or 'Jayne you ain't a thief an' a scoundrel', or maybe-"_ Jayne mocked but was cut short by an impatient Mal.

" _You want an apology right now!?_ " Mal answered exasperated at the mercenary's words.

" _I think I'm entitled, yessir-"_ Jayne said folding his arms and nodding his head slightly.

" _I'm sorry Jayne, for thinking that right 'bout now were all in the midst of what could be the last moments of our medium yet colorful lives, sorry that I didn't trust you considerin' the manner and scope of all the gorram nonsense you pulled on my boat since you got on. Yes, I'm truly sorry, now can we get back to the matter of the peril we're all in pretty please?_ " Mal replied sarcastically in almost a yell.

" _See… was that so hard?"_ Jayne said, backing off.

" _ **Ahh!"**_ River let out a piercing scream, as her eyes spoke of the fear of something close yet invisible to everyone else. Inara hugged her instinctively, as Simon looked on, confounded and concerned.

 _"_ _River, it's okay sweetie."_ Inara soothed, rubbing her back lightly.

" _It's not… hasn't been for a while…nothin' free, no one's safe… money flows from people's blood."_ She said rambling on for a moment then crying again.

 _"_ _Why does she always have to do that?"_ Jayne said as he stood off at the far corner of the Bridge spooked as usual by her sudden outburst.

 _"_ _Doctor could you-_ "

A small blip hit Wash's sensors.

 _"_ _Hold on._ " The pilot said as he looked at his screen intently.

 _"_ _What?"_ Mal turned to his pilot with a concerned glare.

" _Getting something on sensors..it's faint but-"_ Simon began as he started slapping switches and trying to ascertain what was really going on.

" _Thought you said the sensors were down?_ " Simon spoke up confused slightly.

 _"_ _Internal ones… these are the external ones. Gotta ship out there._ "

" _How close?"_

" _Four Clicks… shadowing us awful closely. Whoever it is is pretty clever to hide in our wake, they're trying to keep from being seen."_

 _"_ _Alright now… let's all just calm down."_ Kaylee said her arms up in a defensive manner.

 _"_ _I said ya's takin' me to Shadow."_ the pale woman said, a series of electrodes and other medical things about her shoulders. All of her hair had been nearly shaved down except for some small patches here and there. Her long gangly legs were covered by a form fitting black outfit, her hands with fingerless gloves. She bore a countenance that was desperate and gaunt, and her eyes remained fixed on Zoe in a deeply suspicious way.

" _Do you even know how that-"_ Zoe began with a curt dismissal, but her words were quickly interrupted by a sharp retort.

" _467-A Personnel Grenade. Close-in kills, and it makes a real mess with the sonic precursor. Yeah…I know how this works. I shouldn't, makes no sense… but i know it like I was born with it in my hand."_ she said spilling out the details in a way that was almost melodic.

" _Well...Good… now you pull that grenade, and we ain't makin' anywhere._ " Zoe announced in a confused manner, before casually trying to get the drop on the girl.

Wise to her movements, the girl recoiled backwards and thrust the weapon into the air, as if warding Zoe back with a talisman.

" _You ain't listenin' to me. This ain't a negotiation."_ The woman threatened, her eyes a blend of red hues from what looked to be a mixture of sleep deprivation and drug use.

" _What's on Shadow? Place is abandoned from what I heard-"_ Zoe began, her tone not at all helpful to keep the peace.

" _Home… that's all you need to know, you take me there, drop me off, and there won't be no harm done to you and yours. I'm just tryin' to get back to what's past. Now you can help me, or I can blow us all to tiny little pieces. Either way I'm happy. Been a slave... used to doin' as 'i's' told long as I recall, and I don't mean to be that much longer."_ Her body language rang mostly threatening, as she gritted her teeth to sound as menacing as she possibly could.

" _How can I trust you? Could be a whole parcel o' ambush waiting for us once we get near..."_ Zoe asked, her level of trust was indicated in her abrupt response.

" _Ain't no need for fussin' or details. Someone's waitin' for us… got to get there first. Now are you gonna do what I ask?"_ the woman glared at Zoe. Zoe could feel the ice in her stare consume her large Mocha shaded eyes.

" _You're a slave? Seem pretty well dressed for-_ "

" _NO… I said..."_ the woman's voice rose as she tried to contain herself. _"I...ain't no slave, not no more. Now you wanna see what a former slave can do, keep askin'."_ The woman's tone grew more agitated by the second.

Zoe nodded and backed off.

" _Are...are you… hurt?"_ Kaylee asked, her warm eyes searched the rogue woman's tenderly.

 _"_ _It don't matter what I am. Only where I need to go."_ She said turning the top of the grenade to the arm position.

 _"_ _Try gettin' in my head again and I will arm it."_ The girl said. "...the engineer… she stays here."

 _"_ _How'd you know-"_

" _I know everything about your little boat. Now go, you got two minutes, or the last thing y'all remember'll be how cold the black is."_ The woman spat out.

 _"_ _How long?"_ asked a man in an immaculate and sharp blue suit and tie. He sat casually, in a manner that spoke to his breeding, proper and precise. He was handsome, dashing even, with perfectly symmetric narrow dark eyes, and well manicured hair that fell perfectly atop his head.

 _"_ _An hour… maybe less. We could speed up, catch up on 'em unawares."_ said the pilot in front of him; a petite woman with red hair, and a clean piloting suit that looked well kept, and nearly new. The ship's bridge itself was covered with the latest gadgetry and tracking equipment.

 _"_ _Certainly not. I'm enjoying the hunt far too much. We don't want to spook our quarrel. Remain in their shadow, until we're on top of them."_ The man replied folding his arms in a formal manner and looking towards the view screen with a glare.

" _Yes-sir._ "

" _Have you ever been Ocelot hunting on Ariel, Miss Shannon?_

" _Can't say I've had the pleasure, Mr. Layton_ " Shannon said, making a face at the notion.

" _Of course not. The best part of the hunt is the moment when the prey thinks they've escaped. Exhausted, unaware that they've reached the end of their time, they relax for just that last moment until the trigger is pulled."_ He said reveling in the nostalgia of his tale.

" _Did the killing yourself, did ya'_?" Shannon asked, her eyes curiously catching his.

" _No, but it was rather exciting to watch."_ A lop sided grin escaped the corner of his mouth as he seductively gazed right in to her eyes, not giving her any options but to lose herself in them. After a few moments, the man sighed regretfully. His piercing blue eyes seemed to gleam as he diverted his attention from hers. He stood up, his broad shoulders nearly dwarfing the short pilot. She made a near audible gulp as he approached.

" _She thought she could get away, she's such a talent for hiding this one. Thought she was free and clear… but I shall teach her. I told her plainly that nothing is ever free… and no one she is with will ever be safe. Perhaps I should remind her_?"

He leaned over and looked at the image of the Firefly class ship on the small screen.

 _"_ _No one_." He said smiling slyly as the ship's records popped up on screen.

 _"_ _Shadow?_ " Mal replied, somewhat taken aback by the stowaway-turned-hijacker's request.

" _Thats what she said."_ Zoe searched the Captain's face for some form of assurance.

 _"_ _This is all manner o' strange. Theres nothin' on Shadow worth...girl's brain is fried!"_ Wash exclaimed a little too loudly.

 _"_ _Mal… she's serious…she's smart, and knows her weapons well enough."_ Zoe replied defensively.

 _"_ _Dangerous combination. Any chance we lure her out?"_ Mal asked with a plan already in the works.

 _"_ _Maybe, but not without a distraction."_ Zoe told him with a concerned glare before glancing over at her husband.

 _"_ _We had two minutes… that's likely to be up in- well...now."_ Wash said his concern growing.

 _"_ _Wash, change course."_ Mal said purposefully, as if something in his mind was unsettled.

 _"_ _Alright, but...Shadow is out near-"_ Wash began with a warning.

 _"_ _I know what it's near."_ Mal replied darkly.

 _"_ _An escaped slave? Ohhh...no wonder."_ Inara's ebony curls caressed her face as she shook her head in disbelief. She looked to Zoe with a sense of inner despair.

 _"_ _Seems to be well enough, don't feel right leavin' Kaylee down there."_

" _I...can't believe that's still going on._ " Simon muttered with a disquiet.

" _Rules on human trafficking are a bit less solid than Alliance propaganda would have you believe, son. Outer rim planets have whole pens' of people taken from rural townships and moons that don't know any better."_ Shepherd Book replied rather darkly, not quite enjoying the ignorance Simon flashed.

 _"_ _If there's money and flesh you can count on there bein' some gorram fool makin' money off it."_ Jayne said as he gripped his rifle close.

" _Question is, what's this one about?_ " Mal asked.

" _Make a fort, hide under the covers, pillows, and blankets and all the toys."_ River hauntingly muttered as she rocked slowly back and forth behind Simon, near Inara. Inara gave the girl a look of concern, and prodded Simon who for the moment had been listening intently.

" _She knew her weapons that much is sure."_ Zoe said, adding the piece of intel unbidden.

" _Could be a soldier drone?"_ Mal mused to her, looking off towards the distance as he recalled.

" _A what?"_ Wash asked, his interest peaked. His brows furrowed with interest.

" _Wiped slave full up with weapon training and stripped of the memory. Fought a few of them in the war. Alliance didn't much care what fodder died for em' long as they was killing us."_ Mal said digusted at the recollection.

" _Wiped… You mean partial lobotomy ...forced mind alteration?_ _Wuh de ma..._ _They practiced that?"_ Inara responded, aghast.

" _Call it what you want... but it takes a special sort of evil to take a man's memory, hand him a weapon, and lie to 'em about whose side he's on._ " Jayne said registering his disgust.

" _I'd heard rumors… but I just never imagined..."_ Simon chimed back, struck speechless by the horror of it all.

 _"_ _Thankfully, war ended before they could perfect the process. Most the ones we fought, nothin' but barely there zombies. What could hold a rifle and shoot. It was outlawed, not that that stopped it from happenin-."_

" _No… it didn't."_ chimed back a voice through the comm.

Everyone looked about in stunned silence for a moment, before Mal tapped the intercom.

" _You… ah... listenin' down there?"_ Mal asked meekly.

" _Just enough to know what the verdict is."_ The woman said eerily.

" _So the thefts, the missing ordinance...all your doin_?"

" _Can't say it wasn't, didn't have time for askin' nice like."_ , she said plainly.

" _Hows 'bout we exchange some names. Can't negotiate with someone that don't like to identify themselves."_ Mal began, trying his best to start a dialogue with her.

" _Captain Malcolm Reynolds_ " The woman said back in almost a regal fashion, as if she meant to flatter.

" _Well you know mine well enough, should I call you Miss Stowaway? Seems an odd name_ -" Mal quipped.

" _It's Lorelei, and I'm sorry but I didn't have no choice._ " She replied, in a manner that sounded oddly sorrowful.

 _"_ _Well Ms. Lorelei, I understand how that could be, now what 'bout my mechanic you got hold of? She ain't done you no harm, and you know I'm takin' you where you wanna be?"_ Mal asked calmly, speaking with words that belied the peril that they were all in.

There was silence for a moment. " _When we get where we're going, then I'll let her be. 'Till then you just hit them coordinates I'm sendin' yer pilot."_

 _"_ _How can I put this gently? How can I trust that you ain't just gone soft in the brain pan and leadin' us to a version a doom we ain't seen?"_ Mal responded, his tone was clear and firm, now that negotiations had reached a simpler point.

" _You can't, guess you'll have to hope I mean to live as much as you do."_ Lorelei said, her voice not giving any sign of wavering.


End file.
